Momentos
by hamtesa-chan
Summary: Tres momentos en la vida de Remus Lupin. Para el reto de "Viñetas de Emociones" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black
1. Euforia

Momentos -parte 1-

Remus se despertó en la enfermería La noche anterior resultó mas dura de lo habitual y se encontraba bastante dolorido. Y como decía Madame Pompfrey, lo mas importante en su recuperación era la tranquilidad era el unico que había en la sala.

Miró el reloj que había en la pared, por la hora que era tal vez sus amigos todavía estuvieran remoloneando y llegarían tarde a clase otra vez. Pensó que por una vez no tendria que ir detras de Sirius o James para que se levantaran. Esbozó una sonrisa al imaginarse la excusa que le darian a Mcgonagall.

No podía quejarse, tenía a los mejores amigos del mundo. Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace algún tiempo que tendria amigos, seguramente le hubiera dicho que estaba loco. Siempre le habían rechazado, por lo que era. Así que desde pequeño se había sentido solo.

Volvio a mirar el reloj, era como si el tiempo hubiese decidido detenerse. Agradecia el silencio y la tranquilidad impuestos por Madame Pomfrey, pero echaba de menos algo de compañía. Por lo que su unica opcion era volverse a dormir hasta que llegase la enfermera.

-¡Sorpresa!- dijeron dos chicos como saliendo de la nada.

Remus dio un respingo al ver a sus amigos.

-Te hemos pillado en Babia- dijo Sirius.-Tío tendrias que ver la cara que has puesto. Es para enmarcarla.

-¿Que haceis aquí? ¡Deberiais estar en clase!- dijo Remus, reponiendose del susto.-Además si Madame Pomfrey os pilla, vais a tener problemas...

-Muy bonito, venimos a hacerte compañía y tu nos sermoneas- dijo el chico de gafas.

-Ahora te quedas sin esto- le dijo el otro chico enseñandole una bolsa de dulces- y además recien sacados de la cocina.

-Esta bien- dijo Remus mientras les dejaba sitio para sentarse.

Tal vez fueran los dulces o la compañía de sus amigos, sea lo que fuese, pero Remus disfrutaba con momentos como ese.


	2. Orgullo

**Momentos -parte 2-**

-Estoy embarazada- anunció ella.

Esas dos palabras resonaban en su cabeza desde el mismo momento en que Dora se las dijo. Para cualquier persona normal eso seria motivo de alegría, pero para él suponían que sus peores temores podían hacerse realidad.

Durante el día trataba de aparentar calma y tranquilidad, trataba de ocultar sus pensamientos. Pero por las noches, en el silencio de la madrugada, su temores se adueñaban de su cabeza.

"Mira lo que le has hecho a la chica, seguro que es un monstruo como tú", le decía una vocecita en su interior. "Sabes que ese niño nunca sera normal, le acabaran marginando como a ti".

Cuando la miraba sentía una punzada en su interior, no podía soportar el daño que le acababa de hacer.

-¡Eh, papá! ¡Despierta!- le dijo Dora sacandole de sus pensamientos.

Remus la miró.

-¿Que te pasa? ¿No pareces muy contento?- dijo ella

-Estoy bien- contestó- Es solo que... Creo que deberías sentarte, en tu estado no tendrías que estar tanto tiempo de pie. Y, y... ¡la habitación! ¡Hay que preparar la habitación! Y...

Dora se echó a reír. Remus la miró extrañado. Ella se acercó y le abrazó.

-Vas a ser un padre estupendo- le susurró al oído

Él sonrió.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter y demas personajes pertenece a J.K. Rowling

**Nota:** Para el reto de "Viñetas de Emociones" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, con la emocion: Orgullo


	3. Culpabilidad

**Momentos -parte 3-**

¡Por Merlin! Tenía que reconocer que Harry, se parecia a su padre tenía su mismo caracter. No podia negarlo. La reciente charla que había tenido con él en la antigua casa de Sirius Black, le había hecho recapacitar sobre sus actos.

Fue hasta la casa de su suegra, no esperaba un gran recibimiento ya que pensaba que Tonks le odiaria por haberla dejado sola en su estado. Dudó un instante antes de llamar a la puerta.

"Aun estas a tiempo de echarte atras", le susurró una vocecita.

¡En que demonios estaba pensando!, no había llegado hasta ahí para dar media vuelta. Tenía que demostrar a todos que no era un cobarde, sobre todo a sí mismo.

Llamó suavemente a la puerta, por la hora que era supuso tanto Dora como su madre estarian durmiendo. Se sorprendio cuando fue la propia Dora, y no su madre, la que abrio la puerta.

-Hola,- dijo Remus -Solo queria saber como estas. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Si, claro. Adelante, pasa- le dijo Tonks invitandole a entrar.

Remus se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras Dora traia unos cafes. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un buen rato. Ella empezó a hablar, él la miraba mientras hablaba. Recordaba los escasos momentos felices que habian tenido juntos.

Antes de que ella terminara de hablar, se levantó y la estrecho en sus brazos. El abrazo fue correspondido por ella. Eso era lo que mas admiraba en ella, esa paciencia y comprension que tenía con él. A pesar de todas sus inseguridades y sus miedos ella siempre había estado ahí. Y eso muchas veces le hacía sentirse mal, por que pensaba que no la merecia y que tampoco tenía por que pasar por todo lo que el le hacía pasar.

-Dora, yo...- le dijo él, pero antes que pudiera decir nada ella cogio una de sus manos y la puso en su abultada tripa.

Remus sintio las pataditas del bebe. Por un instante volvio a pensar en huir de ahí, alejarse de todo. Tal vez fuese recordar lo que le había dicho Harry en Grimmauld Place, la sonrisa de Dora, sentir a su pequeño moverse dentro de su madre o todo a la vez lo que le hizo recapacitar.

Por primera vez sentia que no quería perderla, no queria perder a ninguno de los dos. Estaba seguro que si les dejaba ahora no se lo perdonaria.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter y demas personajes pertenece a J.K. Rowling

**Nota:** Para el reto de "Viñetas de Emociones" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, con la emocion: Culpabilidad


End file.
